mariofandomcom_nl-20200216-history
New Super Mario Bros.
thumb|De voorkant. New Super Mario Bros. is een avontuurspel voor de Nintendo DS. Het werd in Europa uitgebracht op 30 juni 2006. Het spel lijkt op een klassiek Super Mario Bros.-spel, maar dan in een modern jasje. In 2009 verscheen er een vervolg, genaamd New Super Mario Bros. Wii. Naast het normale spel, kan de speler ook extra's doen. Zo kunnen twee spelers strijden om Big Stars als Mario en Luigi in Mario vs. Luigi, en zijn er ook minigames (waarvan sommigen ook verschijnen in Super Mario 64 DS). Verhaal Mario en Princess Peach lopen rond het Mushroom Kingdom. Plotseling ziet Mario een donderwolk boven het Mushroom Kingdom hangen. Terwijl hij eropaf loopt om te kijken wat er aan de hand is, verschijnt Bowser Jr. Bowser Jr. trekt Peach met zich mee en rent weg. Mario kijkt achterom en ziet Bowser Jr. met Peach. De dikke, kleine loodgieter zet direct de achtervolging in. Zal het Mario lukken om Peach te redden uit de klauwen van Bowser? Personages Bespeelbaar *Mario *Luigi (in het normale spel te spelen door te drukken op L, R en A. Maar hiervoor moet het spel wel één keer uitgespeeld zijn) Eindbazen *Bowser *Bowser Jr. (in elke toren) *Mummipokey *Cheepskipper *Mega Goomba *Petey Piranha *Monty Tank *Lakithunder *Dry Bowser Niet-bespeelbaar *Toadsworth *Princess Peach Vijanden *Goomba *Paragoomba *Micro-Goomba *Koopa Troopa *Koopa Paratroopa *Dry Bones *Super Dry Bones *Piranha Plant *Venus Fire Trap *Super Piranha Plant *Boo *Balloon Boo *Broozer *Lakitu *Spiny *Buzzy Beetle *Spike Top *Hammer Bro. *Boomerang Bro. *Fire Bro. *Sledge Bro. *Cheep-Cheep *Mega Cheep-Cheep *Deep-Cheep *Mega Deep-Cheep *Cheep-Chomp *Spike Bass *Sushi *Unagi *Mega Unagi *Blooper *Blooper Nanny *Baby Blooper *Bob-omb *Kab-omb *Chain Chomp *Fire Chomp *Podoboo *Fire Snake *Firebar *Thwomp *Super Thwomp *Whomp *Super Whomp *Wiggler *Squiggler *Scuttlebug *Skeeter *Spiked Ball *Giant Spiked Ball *Ball 'n' Chain *Amp *Blockhopper *Crowber *Moneybag *Pokey *Raining Debris *Snailicorn *Snow Spike *Splunkin *Swooper Minigames Hieronder volgt een lijst met de minigames in het spel. Sommige minigames van dit spel verschijnen ook in Super Mario 64 DS. 2 of meer spelers Actie *Snowball Slalom *Vs. Lakitu Launch *Danger, Bob-omb! Danger! *Whack-a-Monty *Balloon Racing *Snowball Slam Puzzel *Wanted! *Which Wiggler? *Hide And Boo Seek *Puzzle Panel *Loves Me...? *Coincentration Table *Speed *Memory Match *Picture Poker *Luigi's Thrilling Cards *Luigi-Jack *Bob-omb Reverse 1 on 1 *Vs. Mario's Slides *Bob-omb Sudden Death *Jumping Brothers *Lakitu Launch *Jumping Sudden Death *Vs. Trampoline Time *Bob-omb Trampoline *Vs. Pair-a-Gone 1 speler Actie *Snowball Slalom *Lakitu Launch *Danger, Bob-omb! Danger! *Whack-a-Monty *Balloon Racing Puzzel *Wanted! *Which Wiggler? *Hide and Boo Seek *Puzzle Panel *Coincentration Table *Memory Match *Picture Poker *Pair-a-Gone Variatie *Mario's Slides *Sort or 'Splode *Bounce and Trounce *Bob-omb Squad *Trampoline Time Werelden Het spel telt acht werelden met elk een eigen eindbaas. In elke toren is Bowser Jr. de eindbaas en in elk kasteel zit een andere eindbaas. Hieronder volgt een overzicht met alle werelden en hun eindbaas: *Wereld 1 (omgeving van het Mushroom Kingdom) **Eindbaas: Bowser (klein) *Wereld 2 (woestijn) **Eindbaas: Mummipokey *Wereld 3 (water/kustgebied) **Eindbaas: Cheepskipper *Wereld 4 (jungle) **Eindbaas: Mega Goomba *Wereld 5 (sneeuw/ijs) **Eindbaas: Petey Piranha *Wereld 6 (bergen) **Eindbaas: Monty Tank *Wereld 7 (wolken) **Eindbaas: Lakithunder *Wereld 8 (Bowser-wereld) **Eindbaas: Dry Bowser (kasteel), Bowser Jr. & Bowser (Bowser's Castle) Ontvangst New Super Mario Bros. had een groot succes bij zijn lancering in Japan. Om en bij de 420.000 exemplaren gingen er op de dag van uitgave al over de toonbank, en na de eerste vier dagen waren er al zo'n 900.000 exemplaren verkocht. Hiermee ging het spel tijdelijk door het leven als het best debuterende Nintendo DS-spel. Sinds de release van Pokémon Diamond en Pokémon Pearl is New Super Mario Bros. echter deze eerste plaats kwijtgeraakt. In de Verenigde Staten werd tijdens de eerste maand gemiddeld elke drie seconden een exemplaar verkocht. New Super Mario Bros. haalde binnen een maand een verkoopcijfer van ongeveer een half miljoen exemplaren, en één miljoen exemplaren na de twaalfde week sinds zijn release. Tot aan 31 maart 2008 werd het spel wereldwijd ruim 14,2 miljoen keer verkocht, waarmee New Super Mario Bros. werd erkend als het best verkochte Nintendo DS-spel dat uit één versie bestaat. De spellen Nintendogs en Pokémon Diamond/Pearl verkochten beter, maar bestonden uit twee of meerdere versies. New Super Mario Bros. behaalde in het algemeen positieve recensies. Vier recensenten van het tijdschrift Nintendo Power gaven het spel een 9.5, wat resulteerde in het hoogste cijfer ooit uitgedeeld in hun puntensysteem. Ook IGN was gul met de punten en gaf het spel eveneens 9.5 op 10. Hiermee staat het spel volgens de website bij de Nintendo DS-spellen op hetzelfde niveau als Mario Kart DS, The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass en Elite Beat Agents, die ook allemaal zeer hoog scoorden. Ook won het spel de volgende prijzen: *Game Informer: Game of the Month *Electronic Gaming Monthly: Game of the Month, Gouden Award *IGN: Editors' Choice Award *Nintendo Now: Select Choice Award *Spike TV Video Game Awards: Best Handheld Game *GameSpot: Editor's Choice Award *Best & Worst of 2006 Reader's Choice: Best DS Game *Teen Choice Awards: "Nominated" Choice Game *X-Play: Best Platformer of 2006 *Nintendo Golden Joystick Award 2006: Nintendo Game of the Year *Gametrailers: Best Nintendo DS Game of 2006 *Nintendo Power Awards: Best Platformer of 2006 *Hyper: Third Best Handheld Game of 2006 Intro 425px de:New Super Mario Bros. pl:New Super Mario Bros. en:New Super Mario Bros. fi:New Super Mario Bros. it:New Super Mario Bros. fr:New Super Mario Bros. es:New Super Mario Bros. pt-br:New Super Mario Bros. da:New Super Mario Bros. no:New Super Mario Bros. ja:New スーパーマリオブラザーズ Categorie:Avontuurspel Categorie:Videospel Categorie:New Super Mario Bros. Spel Categorie:Nintendo DS Spel Categorie:Spel uit 2006 Categorie:Super Mario Bros. Spel